The Wolves of Silverton
Write the text of your article here! Hi, I'm new to this wiki and I look forward to sharing my ideas. This is my idea for a book, it's called The Wolves of Silverton. If there is something about the wiki I should know, just post it in the comments. Prologue: The Wolves of Silverton: I'm Sopia, Sophia Crystal. I live in the very small town of Silverton. Now, there is an old myth about Silverton. This is what it says in the book of town history at the Library: 'The Wolves of Silverton: The legend says that when the town was first built, in 1863, a wolf used to roam the area. The townspeople wanted to get rid of the wolf so, they put together a group of 4 men to kill the wolf. It is said that the townspeople went on a cold winter night in December. When they saw the wolf, it was in the middle of a frozen Lake Silver. It was a huge white wolf, and no weapon could penitrate it's ice-like fur. It killed all of them, and put a curse on them and their town. However, from killing the people, his paws where perminately stained red, and he left a trail of blood where he walked. It is because of that, the rest of the town tracked him down and tricked him into drowning in the icy lake. The spirits of the 5 people he killed followed him and took the form of 5 black wolves before diving to follow the wolf. It is not known what the curse is, or if the story is true.' I'm not sure if I believe it. Chapter 1: "Sophia! You'd better get up, school starts in 30 minutes, and it will take you 10 minutes to walk their!" My mom calls from downstairs. I get up quickly and throw on a pink flowered shirk and a simple white skirt. Silverton was never really considered 'The Fashion Town." But, we don't mind. In a town this small, as long as it doesn't break the dress code, you just throw on the first thing you see. But, that doesn't stop me from including my signature touch. One of my many plastic flower hair clips. I think I'll wear the green and purple one today. In the spring and summer I usually wear a real one, but in 2 days it will be December. Most of the adults in town are all worried because, the wolf put the curse on the town on December 8th. And on the 8th it will be a full moon. It hasn't been a full moon on the 8th since 1863. "Sophia, now you only have 20 minutes!" My mom reminds me. I run downstairs and have a quick breakfast of cereal and an orange. Then, I'm out the door. I'm in 8th grade , what a coincidence, 8th grade & December 8th. This might just be the year a giant wolf pulls me into the underworld. But, for now, I have to get to Science class. Chapter 2: I get to science class with 5 minutes to spare. I'm lucky, I get to sit next to my best friend, Kate Maple. "Hey Sohpia, did you get question 12 of last nights homework?" She asks me. I take out my homework sheet. "Yeah, I got 79 degrees." I tell her. "Ok, me too, I just wasn't sure." She says. Me and Kate have been best friends since 2nd grade. In a town where there's only about 12 people in your class, you know who your friends are. I know everyone here along with everything about them: Sophia Crystal: Me! Kate Maple: My best friend. Josh Brass: Kate's boyfriend. He is nice and funny, but he can be a little annoying. Nina Viper: Riley's girlfriend. She has to be the meanest and most cruel girl around. Riley Gold: Nina's boyfriend. The most irritating (and cute) boy in the whole class. Drew Ice: He's not as cold as he sounds. He's actually pretty nice and he jokes around a lot. Monique Smith: The leader of 'The Populars.' Brian Lime: My boyfriend! He's nice and we have a lot in common. Alexia Deer: The nicest girl in the whole school, although she's a little quiet. Taylor Diamond: She's also one of 'The Populars.' We used to be best friends until, I just wasn't good enough for her. Kayla Song: Thomas's girlfriend. She's not bad, but she spends almost all her time with Thomas. Thomas Stone: Kayla's boyfriend. He's ok, but he spends almost all his time with Kayla. That just about sums it up. Chapter 3: Lunch. The most interesting time of the day. I just sat down at one of the schools 5 lunch tables. I sit with Alexia, Kate, Josh, and Brian. The other groups are the 'pop' table which includes Nina, Monique, and Taylor. Sometimes Riley joins them, but he usually sits with Drew. The last group is Kayla and Thomas. No one ever sits with them, except, once in a blue moon, Thomas sits with Drew, and Kayla sits with us. The last time that happened was 3 weeks ago for some untold reason. Me and Kate get into a discussion about which is better: my hair flower, or her bracelet when we hear an announcement from our principle. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to bring to your attention that the school semi-formal is in 2 weeks. So be prepared, the cost of admittance is $5 dollars and food will be avalible for sale." He says. And suddenly, the tiny closet of a cafeteria is filled with talk about the upcoming dance. I look at Kate, we turn and look at Brain and Josh, and we all smile. No drama there, unlike the 'pop' table. Where a fight is raging. This is what we hear from the conversation: Nina: What!? No! You are not dumping me 2 weeks before the dance! Riley: Nina, I just don't think- Nina: Stop it right there Mr. Gold! If you do this now you'll regret it later! Riley: Look! I'm not trying to hurt you! I just think we need a break! Nina: Really? Or are you just waiting for your chance to kiss Monique! Don't think I don't know what your doing! Riley: *just sits there stunned* Nina: I knew it. Taylor:... Monique: *grabs Riley and kisses him* Taylor: ! Nina: I'll get you for this Riley! And I won't stop until you get what you deserve! Riley: I'm scared. In many ways. Now that, is drama. Suddenly, Kayla and Thomas burst into laughter. They saw everything, and apparently it's funny to them. I suppose it's funny because, stuff like this is so out-of-place in our tiny town of Silverton. I just hope nothing like this happens to Me and Brian. But most of all, I feel sorry for Riley. Everyone knows, if there's one thing you don't do, it's get on Nina's bad side. Especially 2 weeks before the school dance. Chapter 4: Well I was right. Nina's getting her revenge. Somehow Riley 'fell' down the stairs yesterday. And then 'tripped' in the halls a minute ago. That is so not Riley. But, it's never Nina that does it. It's usually one of her plans or followers. I never thought I would feel bad for him, but I do. He's going totally paranoid. I swear, next time he's going to end up with a fork in his neck. We're off to lunch again. That seems to be where all the interesting stuff happens. Tomorrow is the first day of December. Only 9 more days until the 'curse' attacks the town. Me and Kate look over at the 'pop' table to see Nina holding a fork and smiling one of her evil smiles. Oh boy. Chapter 5: "Sophia! Wake up! You're going to be late!" My mom yells from the kitchen. It's the first day of December. I wonder what I should wear. After I take a quick look at my choices I decide on a light blue long sleeved shirt with a blue and sequin flower design and a dark blue skirt with fur trim which makes it warm enough for Winter and white fur trimmed boots and a blue hair flower with a jewel center. "Come on Sophia. I'm not saying this again." My mom calls from the kitchen. Message received mom. Message received. I have some cereal and a pear and head out the door. It's cold out and there's some snow on the ground, but only about 2 inches and I'm not very cold. Once I get to school the day flies by. It's not until third period that I realize something's missing. Riley. Once I get to lunch, rumor are flying around about what happened to Riley. The most common theory is that Nina poisoned him. I wouldn't doubt it one bit. But, that's when we hear this conversation coming from Kayla and Thomas: Kayla: He could just be sick. Thomas: Or dead. Kayla: I know Nina's mad, but that too much, even for her. Thomas: Yeah, but did you see her with that fork yesterday? Kayla: Yeah, so? Thomas: I think we're underestimating her. I think she's much more dangerous than she seems. Kayla:... I shiver courses through my body. Now, I'm scared for Riley. I know it sounds crazy, but, Thomas could be right. What if Nina is really that mad? What if Riley is in real danger. Not like that town legend, but in serious danger. "Wow." That's all Kate manages so say. "I'm scared now." Says Alexia. I wish I could comfort her. But, I can't. Chapter 5: Well I've had about enough of this. Riley won't call or text anyone who tries to get in touch with him. Even I tried calling him. Nothing. "Hey Sophia, can you believe it's only 6 days until the 8th?" Kate asks me. "I know, I'm getting a little worked." I reply. "To be totally honest, I'm starting to think there's a connection between Riley being gone and the legend taking place on the 8th." She tells me. "That's ridiculous. It can't possibly be connected." I say to her. But, suddenly I'm not sure. "Sophia, I've known you my whole life. I can tell your worried about this too." Kate tells me. "You know what Kate, I think we need to pay Riley a visit." I say. "Sounds good to me." She says. It's a date. Chapter 6: Well, we're 2 minutes away from Riley's house. I'm starting to have second thoughts. "What do you think will happen?" I ask Kate. "Oh, come on Sophia. You don't think he's turning into a werewolf. Or do you? You seem kind of freaked out." She says to me. And then neither of us say anything as we come up to Riley's house. Me and Kate look at each other and she knocks on the door. "Riley? It's Sophia and Kate." We call at the door. And this is what we get as a reply: "Wh-what are you guys doing here?" He calls from the other side of the door. "What do you think? You left school for 3 days, after Nina pretty much threatened to kill you, and you won't answer anyone's calls!" Kate says. We hear him sigh and he opens the door. He looks the same as always. "I figured someone would come here, wanting to know. But, I had no idea it would be you two." He tells us. "Yeah, well it's us. So, are you going to talk or not?" Kate asks him. "What is this a police investigation?" He says and smiles nervously. "You could say that." And Kate picks up a butter knife that was lying on the table. "Ah!" Riley exclaimed. "Hey Kate! Kick it down a notch!" I tell her. "Oh, sorry." And she puts down the knife. "But, we do want some answers." I tell him. "Okay, okay." We all sit down at his dining room table. "So, what do you want to know?" "Well, first of all, why have you been out of school? You don't look sick." Kate asks. "Well I'm not sick... Do you guys know the town legend? The one about the wolf?" He asks. "Yeah, what about it?" I ask. "Well... And you guys might think I'm crazy. But, I think it's true." He tells us. "What does that have to do with missing school?" I ask. "Just about everything. Wait here a minute." He tells us, and he leaves the room and comes back a minute later with a shining silver sword in his hand. "Woah!" Me and Kate exclaimed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. the reason I've been out of school is... I can't believe I'm telling you this... I have to be ready. I don't want to be killed by those wolves. I'm going to put up a fight. And also, Nina is scaring me to death." Me and Kate just sit there, absorbing what we just learned. "So... You really think we're in danger?" I ask him. "Yes. Really big danger." And now, I really wish I hadn't come. Chapter 7: It's lunch time the next day. We decided to keep Riley's secret. "So, have either of you gotten in touch with Riley?" Alexia asks us. "Yeah, he called me back. He's sick all right." I tell her. "Oh, at least he's still alive." Says Kate. Me and Kate never told anyone we saw him so, she's pretending that this is new news to her. Rumors are still going around at the 'pop' table. Right now I'm debating about telling them Riley's sick. I just want them to be quiet. But, I'm not going over there. And listen to this: something amazing just happened. Thomas and Kayla invited Drew to sit with them. I guess they felt bad since he usually sits with Riley, and Riley's been gone for so long. They all seem to be having a good time. Maybe Kayla and Thomas are finally coming back to society. Now the curse is only 5 days away. And I really am scared. Chapter 8: The next few days pass by way to fast. Tomorrow is the day of the curse. And listen to this: school is cancelled tomorrow. It's because they're having a 'teacher meeting.' Nobody's falling for that one. Everyone in the town is freaking out. No one is talking at all. When we pass the 6th and 7th graders in the hall, they're all silent. You can see the fear flicker in everyone's eyes, and before I know it, it's the end of the day and I'm walking home. In a few minutes I'm home and I've walked up the stairs and I'm in my room. I do my homework and I'm done in 2 hours. And for once, I wish I had more homework. I have nothing else to do. And, I really don't want to go anywhere. "Mom, do you need anything done?" I ask her. "I think I'm good Sophia. Why? You never ask to do chores." She says. "I just really need something to do." I tell her. "Well, why don't you give one of your friends a call or maybe you could do some drawing." She suggests. "Ok, I will. Thanks mom." I call back to her. I decide to do both. I grab some paper and a pen while I try to decide who to call. I have everyone in my classes number. Even Nina's. I don't really remember how that happened. I notice I'm dialing Riley, and he answers before I can hang up. This is how out conversation goes: Riley: Hey Sophia. What's up? Sophia: To be totally honest. I'm seriously freaked out. Riley: The legend got you worried? Sophia: Yeah. But, it's just a story right? Riley: It could be. But, we really don't know. Sophia: Is there anything we can talk about that's not about wolves? Riley: I don't know, your the one who called me. Sophia: I know, I know. Riley: Look Sophia, I know we haven't exactly been best friends, but I just want you to know, if we do end up being chased by killer wolves tomorrow, I've got your back. Sophia: Thanks. In any other town but this one... Riley: It's a special place alright. Sophia:.... Riley:.... Sophia: Goodbye Riley. Riley: See you tomorrow. And he hangs up. That's when I realize, just how different out goodbyes were. Chapter 9: My eyes fly open. I look at my clock. 3:12am. Somethings wrong, I know it. I walk over to the window and look down. I see paw prints. Red paw prints. Before I can stop myself I'm running into the kitchen to the door, but first I grab a rather large metal knife from the counter and I run out the door to the prints. I don't see wolves around, but I know they've been here. And along with the prints are drag marks and a strand of medium length brown hair that I've been seeing my whole life. The wolf has Taylor. I have to find Riley! He was right all along! It doesn't take me long to get to his house, and the second I open the door, a knife flies at me. Chapter 10: "Sophia! It's you! I'm so sorry!" Riley says to me. The knife missed me by 1cm. "What was that for!" I shout at him. And that's when I see Thomas and Monique behind him. "What are they doing here." "Those wolves...they have Kayla." Says Thomas. "And I'm not letting them wolves get away with hurting all of these people." Says Monique. "What do you mean?" I ask. "The wolves are taking 4 people. Just like before. We called everyone, and now we know the wolves have Kayla, Alexia, Nina, Brian, and Taylor." Says Riley. "What are we going to do?" I ask. "We? Your joining us?" Says Riley. "Yes. I'm not letting this happen." I tell them. "Well, I happy you were smart enough to bring a knife when you went outside, but your going to need a better weapon then that." He says. "I have short swords, long swords, spears..." "Were are you getting this stuff?" I exclaim. "...Um...The Internet..." He says. "Good enough for me. I'll take a a short sword." I say and he hands me two. "You might need the second one, keep it ready. We're almost done the battle plans, come take a look." We walk over to the table and finish planning. (I will work on this later.)